1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe, a treatment device, and a treatment system that is configured to treat a biological tissue with the use of ultrasonic vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case of giving a treatment of, e.g., cutting a part of a bone through a narrow cavity by using a treatment device having a probe disclosed in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. Hei 7-255736, marking a treatment target region in advance is preferable. Further, in the marking, it is possible to use such a treatment device as disclosed in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-237100 as a different device.
In a flow of the treatment in this case, the treatment device for marking accesses a region as a treatment target through an introduction pipeline (a port) to perform the marking while observing the region as the treatment target with an endoscope or the like. Then, the treatment device for marking is removed from the introduction pipeline, a treatment device configured to treat the treatment target is put into the introduction pipeline to access the region as the treatment target, and the treatment is given in accordance with a marked position.